Reason
by Sagami Emi
Summary: Alasan dibalik Karma yang berhasil mendapatkan nilai sempurna saat Ujian/ Spoiler! Chapter 122/ Fict GaJe/ KaruRi fict/ Ga pinter bikin summary


Alasan dibalik Karma yang berhasil mendapatkan peringkat pertama dalam Ujian dengan nilai yang sempurna

 **Warning : OOC, Fict gajelas :''VV, Typo, de el el :''VV**

 **Assassination Classroom** by Matsui Yuusei

.

 **Reason** by Sagami Emi

.

 **Hope U Like It**

.

.

" _Jangan lupakan janji-mu itu!"_

" _Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka melupakan hal penting kok"_

.

Kelas 3-E telah melalui masa-masa sulit dalam menjawab soal yang melebihi tingkat SMA beberapa hari lalu. Bukan-nya lega, mereka malah merasakan tegang yang melebihi saat mereka menjawab soal ujian beberapa hari yang lalu, bagaimana tidak? Hari ini adalah hari dimana nilai keseluruhan mereka akan diberitahukan.

Koro-sensei memasuki kelas, "Kali ini, jangan cemaskan jumlah nilai kalian masing-masing, namun kita akan berfokus pada .. apakah kalian masuk 50 teratas!" Ucap Koro-sensei

"Dan sekarang, kelas E, kuumumkan pada kalian peringkat-nya!" sambung-nya seraya menempelkan lembaran yang diketahui urutan peringkat 50 teratas itu dipapan tulis.

Seluruh warga kelas E semakin tegang, keringat mereka bercucuran tetes demi tetes, memutuskan untuk melihat lebih dekat, mereka pun berjalan menuju ke depan, dimana hasil mereka tertulis jelas.

Wajah mereka memucat, bingung untuk mengekspresikan wajah senang ataukah sedih, hanya mimik terkejut yang terpasang di wajah mereka saat ini.

Seketika, suasana kelas menjadi hening,tidak ada yang bersuara sedikit pun, hingga Terasaka memecah suasana tersebut.

"Ti-tidak mungkin .."

Lagi-lagi seluruh kelas 3-E memerhatikan hasil itu.

"Terasaka yang paling bego di kelas .. dan dia dapat peringkat ke 46 .. dan itu artinya .." Yoshida mulai bicara.

"KITA BERHASIL! KITA SEMUA MASUK 50 TERATAS!" Sorak mereka semua sangat gembira.

"Kita mengalahkan 5 penguasa untuk tempat teratas! Dan Karma peringkat satu!"

Karma menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Jadi Karma, bagaimana rasanya mendapat peringkat pertama di medan tertinggi?" tanya koro-sensei

"Yah, tidak se-istimewa itu .." Jawab Karma santai

"kudengar pertarungan-mu dengan Asano yang selalu sempurna itu, ditentukan di akhir pertanyaan tes matematika"

"Yah, aku juga tidak bergitu yakin .. Tapi kurasa aku tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan-nya kalau aku tidak menghabiskan waktu selama ini bersama kalian .. Jenis pertanyaan seperti itulah"

Karma melirik Rio, tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Rio hanya menghembuskan nafas-nya, kemudian tersenyum tulus.

Karma menuju ke belakang kelas mereka, dimana Kanzaki menyerahkan coklat kepada Sugino di saat hari Valentine, diikuti dengan Rio yang berjalan dibelakang-nya.

"Selamat ya! Kau sudah berhasil mendapatkan peringkat pertama! Bahkan kau mengalahkan Gakushuu, teman masa kecilku yang paling bawel itu" Rio memamerkan deretan gigi-nya yang rapih itu.

"Puh, sebelum-nya .. terima kasih .. Tapi.. dilihat dari sisi manapun .. kau tidak cocok untuk menjadi masa lalu-nya .." Karma meledek.

"Apaan sih?" Rio memanyunkan bibir-nya dan menyilangkan kedua tangan-nya kedepan dada.

"Ih, gitu aja marah .. Jangan marah dong .. _My Rio_ .." Goda karma.

"Hei! Siapa yang mengijinkan-mu untuk memanggilku seperti itu!" Bentak Rio dengan wajah yang merona

"Namun kau sudah janji padaku"

"Ukh .." Rio tertunduk malu

"Tapi .. Itu sangat memalukan!" Rio menendang lutut Karma, tidak dapat menahan rasa malu-nya

Yang ditendang hanya dapat mengeluh kesakitan

Hingga seseorang datang dari balik semak-semak, membuat pandangan mereka terarah kepada-nya.

"kali ini kau kubiarkan kau menang Akabane .. Lain kali .. aku tidak akan mengalah padamu"

Ucap seseorang bersurai pirang stroberi yang muncul dari balik semak-semak tadi.

"Sebenarnya, aku masih tidak setuju jika kau dengan Rio, tapi, aku bukan-lah tipe orang yang suka melanggar perjanjian itu .." sambung-nya.

"Heeh~ Aku baru tahu kalau ternyata Ketua Osis kita itu Tsundere" Ledek Karma

"Berisik kau!"

Rio hanya tertawa melihat tingkahlaku mereka.

.

.

.

.

" _Aku menyukaimu" ucap Karma dan Gakushuu bersamaan_

" _E-eh? Ta-tapi .. ini terlalu tiba-tiba"_

" _Sudah, terima saja aku dan tolak si Asano yang menyebalkan ini"_

" _Enak saja! Harus-nya kau yang ditolak!"_

" _Hmph .. Rio kan mau-nya sama aku"_

" _Engga! Dia mau-nya sama aku"_

" _Sama aku"_

" _Dia engga suka sama kamu, dia suka-nya sama aku!"_

 _Rio yang melihat pertengkaran mereka pun tertawa kecil "Kalian..masih kecil ya?"_

 _Wajah mereka pun memerah. "Di-dia duluan!" Tunjuk Gakushuu pada Karma_

" _Da-dan kau mengikutiku" Karma melempar umpan pada Gakushuu_

" _Oke! Kita balik ke topik awal, jadi .. Rio .. Di antara kita berdua, siapa-kah yang akan kau pilih?" Tanya Gakushuu kembali tenang_

 _Rio diam sejenak, menarik nafas, "Sejujurnya .. Aku tidak bisa memilih di antara kalian berdua, karena kalian berdua adalah teman masa kecilku yang sangat berharga" Rio tersenyum, "Jadi .. Aku akan menentukan lewat nilai ujian kalian berdua" Rio mengedipkan sebelah mata-nya._

" _Siapa yang berhasil mendapatkan peringkat pertama dengan nilai sempurna, akan kujadikan milikku" sambung-nya dengan senyum-nya yang paling tulus._

/Alasan macam apa ituu:VV/

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake (1) :**

 **Di Perjalanan pulang ..**

"Jadi, mau pergi kemana kita akhir pekan ini?" Tanya Karma seraya merangkul Rio

"Hmm.. Bagaimana kalu Taman Bermain?"

"Eeh? Seperti anak kecil saja"

"Tidak masalah bukan?" Rio membalas rangkulan Karma

 **Omake (2) :**

"Tuh kan!? Mereka beneran pacaran tau!" Ucap Maehara

"Tapi.. aku masih tidak percaya" Lawan Isogai

"Kenapa tidak percaya? Mereka cocok kok" Megu menjawab

"Iya! Mereka pasangan yang lucu!" Okano menyetujui

"Tapi.. jika duo setan itu bergabung menjadi satu .." Isogai tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimat-nya

Tiba-tiba mereka bergidik ngeri membayangkan-nya, dan merasakan bahwa mereka mulai merinding, merasakan firasat buruk.

"Heeh~ Jadi, kalian dari tadi membuntuti kami ya~?" Yang dibicarakan pun telah berdiri tepat dibelakang 4 orang yang bernasib sial itu

Merekapun membalikkan badan-nya dengan sangat, sangat, sangat, sangaaat hati-hati, takut dijahili habis-habisan oleh dua setan itu.

Isogai melihat wasabi yang digenggam oleh kedua tangan Karma saat ini, semakin merinding.

"Ka-kami hanya bicara bahwa kalian terlihat cocok kok" Maehara mulai panik  
"I-iya .. Kalian terlihat seperti pasangan yang lucu, mempunyai sifat yang sama gitu .. haha .." Okano tertawa garing.

Karma menatap mereka, "Benarkah?"

"I-iya" Maehara, Okano, dan Megu menjawab, Isogai hanya terpatung,terlalu ketakutan.

Rio hanya diam melihat tingkah teman mereka yang aneh-aneh.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang Riocchi" Karma kembali merangkul Rio dan menjauhi mereka ber-empat.

"Syu-syukurlaah .." Maehara bernafas lega.

"Isogai? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Megu

"Oii .. Isogai-kuun" Panggil Okano

Maehara menoleh, "Isogai kenapa?"

"Se-sepertinya .. dia terlalu takut menghadapi kejadian tadi" Jawab Megu

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **(A/N) : Nyah, Akhirnya Fict pertama selesai jugaaa .. ~~~**

 **Yah, pokok-nya Emi gatau harus komen apa tentang fict ini ..**

 **Gatau ini fict apaan .. Romance-nya engga, Humor-nya juga engga :''vv**

 **Mungkin ini fict ter-GaJe disini :'vvv**


End file.
